yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Wolfe
Isaac Wolfe is one of main characters from the sixth series. He was born in London, England, where he still lives in the sixth series, and is currently attending New York University's Food Studies program (revealed in episode 21). He is currently in his third year at NYU, making him a junior. He is very mysterious and tends to be a loner. He is voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Isaac's appearance is very dark. He likes to wear a lot of black or dark colored clothes; however, he is not gothic. He usually wears a dark T-shirt (mostly black or dark purple), dark jeans (mostly navy or black), and black shoes. When it is cold, he wears the jacket that is shown in his picture above. His hair and eyes are both dark purple. The dark colors he wears represents his dark and mysterious personality. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He doesn't have major supernatural powers, but he does contain two abilities: teleporting and seeing future events. It is revealed in the second arc that he also have shadow manipulation powers, summoning abilities, cloning abilities, and flight. During the climax of the Story Arc, he asks Jenna to give him a list of powers to use: Lightning Style ninjutsu, Majin abilities from Dragon Ball Z, and ki blasts from Dragon Ball Z. However, this list of powers disappears once the Story Arc concludes, returning him to his original two. He does not like to play games; however, with his ability to see into the future, he would be great at playing games. His personality is kind of lazy and also very mysterious. He is also quite powerful, as shown in multiple episodes when he defeated Jasehn, Damien and his crew, and is later selected as a leader to watch the entire group along with Jenna. Isaac's Past There is not much known about Isaac's past. The only details that are stated about Isaac's past is that he was once friends with Xander White and even taught Xander some of his abilities. Later, Xander would start a path to world destruction, which would cause Isaac and Xander to become rivals. Isaac would spend the five years before the sixth board game series fighting against Xander to stop Xander's plan of world destruction. Isaac's Death After Isaac defeats Xander in a fight to the death, Isaac uses the rest of his life force to revive Jasehn Sarrhis from the dead. After reviving Jasehn, Isaac's body disappears. However, in the new arc, Isaac appears as a spirit that inhabits Jasehn's body. Isaac is later revived during the Twelve Olympians arc by Jenna. Relationships Isaac has a few relationships (for now), whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Jasehn Sarrhis and his crew: Isaac wishes to get along with these three. However, because he defeated Jasehn in a fight, Isaac is hated greatly by Jasehn and slightly by Scott Carson and Kadyn Black. These three also detest Isaac for the abilities that he has. After everyone but Isaac and Jenna have their minds erased once the Story Arc ends, Jasehn and his crew question who Isaac is but don't hate him anymore. Jasehn's crew finally start working with Isaac in the final battle against Xander. However, this friendship is cut short when Isaac dies in battle. In the third arc of the sixth series, Isaac's spirit still lingering around Earth. However, since his spirit is bound inside Jasehn's body, Isaac's spirit resides in Jasehn's mind. Because of this, Jasehn and Isaac have become good friends. Isaac really cares for Jasehn as a friend, asking Jasehn to run when James Michael Wellington III appears and beats Jasehn up. Even after Isaac is revived by Jenna, Isaac continues to live with Jasehn and the crew. Damien Michaels and his crew: Because Isaac can see into the future, he has already seen the trouble that these three will cause. Because of this, Isaac is not a fan of any of these three. He wishes to find people who can take on these three, which is why Isaac goes after Jasehn. However, he finds out that Jasehn is weak, which is why Isaac has started to fight the three himself. He no longer fights them after Jasehn and the crew gain more powers to defend themselves. Jenna Marshall: Isaac feels that Jenna is one of the only people who could assist him with the future fight with Damien's crew. She has shown great skill and her powers are quite phenomenal, and he chooses her to assist him greatly once he sees her powers used against Zoe Webster. The two work closely together now to help protect the others from Zoe's wrath. Being the two most powerful members of the team, Isaac has a close relationship with Jenna. Now, since the two are dead, they spend their time together in the afterlife with family members. In the third arc, the two hang out as spirits who can converse with only Master Fang and Jasehn. After the two are revived, they continue to converse secretly about certain issues, even though Jasehn tends to know what they discuss. Jenna's crew: Even though Isaac gets along with Jenna, he is not fond of her friends. They like to nag Jenna constantly, which is why Isaac does not like any of them. However, as time passes, Isaac becomes close friends with all of them. Nox Arblaster: In episode 15, when Kadyn gets wasted, Isaac decides to watch over Nox and sleep in the same room with her. Because of her quiet personality, Isaac gets along with her quite well. He also is quite intrigued by her great amount of hidden power. After the Story Arc concludes, Isaac starts living with Nox, creating a close bond between the two. Since these two are both involved with cooking, these two also attend the same classes. Isaac shows that he truly loves Nox by having sex with her, even though Nox is unaware that Isaac's spirit is present. In the fourth arc, after Isaac is revived and Nox is to transferred to the Abu Dhabi branch of NYU, Isaac confesses his feelings for her and leaves, expecting to never see her again. Even though Isaac doesn't know, Jenna later reveals that Nox is pregnant with Isaac's kid. Xander White: In the past, Isaac and Xander were close friends. However, when Xander's motives became destroying the planet, Isaac become close rivals with him. After fighting for five years, the two have come to really hate each other. Isaac forgives Xander after hearing from James Michael Wellington III that James took control of Xander's mind. Erika: Zoe's personal android. Jasehn ends up taking control of Erika away from Zoe, and then eventually ends up as Jenna's personal maid after Jasehn's memories are wiped. However, when Jenna changes the layout of the world and its inhabitants for the third arc, Erika ends up back in Jasehn's hands. During all of this time, Isaac becomes friends with Erika and uses her for assignments. James Michael Wellington III: Jasehn's new rival in the third arc of the sixth series. Isaac finds out that James had control of Xander's mind during the second arc, which allows James to give Xander all commands to destroy the heroes. Isaac wishes to eliminate James through Jasehn, but finds out that James is way too powerful when Jasehn is easily defeated by James. Isaac really hates James for all of that, as well as the destruction of Erika. Ferris: Jasehn's new android maid, who replaces Erika. Jasehn liked have an android maid so, after Erika was destroyed, he built and programmed a new one to work for him. Isaac, just like with Erika, uses Ferris to do tasks for him that he cannot. Isaac's Decks It is revealed before his fight with Jasehn that Isaac does not like to play games. Because of this, it is revealed that Isaac does not have a dueling deck.